


Come back to bed babe

by SaraFantastic92



Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraFantastic92/pseuds/SaraFantastic92
Summary: This is the third in a series of drabbles I wrote for Valentine's day. Each drabble focuses on a different couple and a specific emotion/experience from my LotR College AU. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Series: LotR College AU Valentine Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163075
Kudos: 3





	Come back to bed babe

Sam hated leaving so early. Rosie cuddled closer as Sam moved away. Frodo reached around Rosie, grabbing at Sam’s shirt sleeve. 

“Sam?” 

Sam chuckled, untangling Frodo’s fingers. “I have plant chores before class.”

“Stay, I’ll help later.” 

Sam hesitated. His gaffer wouldn’t be happy if he knew Frodo even breathed near the apple saplings. 

Rosie reached out, round cheeks flush with sleep. “Come back to bed, babe.”

Sam melted, snuggling back under the covers. They all lay together, Frodo’s thumb rubbing small circles onto Sam’s arm, Rosie hugging them both close. 

Sam felt tears gathering. He was a lucky bastard.


End file.
